


Italian Job

by Kleine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, по задумке фигурировали фичи из охулиарда фильмов про ограбления, а на выходе, по традиции, цыганский цирк - здесь клоун может проклинать + ручные пираньи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian Job

_I wish you health_  
I wish you happiness  
but absolutely nothing else 

 

\- У нас пополнение, - низким, хорошо поставленным голосом уведомляет автор входящего вызова. – Хочешь, познакомлю?

\- Нет, - честно отвечает Клаудио. На часах половина седьмого, а значит, долгожданное свидание с постелью началось каких-нибудь сорок минут назад.

\- Воскресенье, - строго поучает трубка, - все хорошие мальчики уже чистят зубы и гладят парадные костюмы перед мессой.

\- Пойду к полуденной, - глаза саднит, веки тяжелые, язык сухой и неповоротливый. За окном еще не начало светать.

Собеседник неодобрительно цокает языком.

\- Так вот, новая рыбка, - неторопливо продолжает он, как ни в чем не бывало. Подобным тоном читают метеорологическую сводку после шестичасового выпуска новостей: переменная облачность, местами кратковременные осадки. – Сбор в три. Не опоздаешь – назову в твою честь.

\- Сомнительная привилегия, - линия затихает, загорается подсветка. Подушка пахнет так приятно, так многообещающе: свежестью кондиционера, сладкими грезами утомленного трудами праведника, и другими – скажем, эротического характера. Не так уж праведно, если прикинуть.

А тут еще эти рыбки.

\--

В классическом сценарии у большого босса непременно имелся бы офисный стол, параметрами компенсирующий комплекс неполноценности родом из трудного детства и размером с Сицилию, резервуар с акулами и секретным люком для облажавшихся, бронированный роллс-ройс. В реальности все гораздо прозаичнее: барная стойка, пираньи в фонтане, непритязательный серый джип у черного входа. Скромное «Mitico Gigi» в качестве названия заведения. Никакого вам личного водителя, телохранителей, подземного арсенала.

Предупредительная надпись над фонтанчиком гласит, как ни странно «Осторожно, пираньи».

\- Ты опоздал, - замечает Джанлуиджи, даже не взглянув на часы. – Я уже выбрал имя.

В овальном бассейне у его ног бурлит кровавая пена: у чешуйчатых питомцев на обед отборная говяжья вырезка.

\- Какая досада, - кисло бормочет Клаудио, которого после пяти часов эконом+ класса полубодрствования под аккомпанемент орущего младенца из ряда у окна и толпы впечатлительных азиатских туристов едва ли можно назвать приятным собеседником.

\- Чува-ак, ужасно выглядишь, - Поль похлопывает его по спине жестом лживого сочувствия, и тут же скалит зубы. – Почем бриллианты на черном рынке?

Клаудио страдальчески морщится.

\- Это обязательно?

\- Любимая мозоль? – беззлобно подначивает Поль, все еще приобнимая его за плечи.

\- А я предупреждал, - бубнит в монитор Патрис. – Не нравится мне все это. У меня...

\- ...Плохое предчувствие, - хором подхватывают остальные.

\- В день, когда наш французский друг решит, что дело стоит риска, я первым откажусь.

Патрис с видом святого Стефана возводит очи горе.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто у самого до сих пор гражданство Гвинеи.

\- Мы... нас. Команда. Новый человек, - с жутким акцентом, явным трудом и плохо скрытой гордостью притащившего дохлую крысу домашнего кота произносит Сами. – Спаньола?

\- Кошмар какой, - вздыхает Клаудио, - терпеть не могу испанцев. Можно я домой пойду?

\- Никакой расовой полемики в моем баре. Это огорчает моих крошек.

Поль почти заворожено разглядывает омерзительное пиршество обитателей аквариума.

\- А где новенькая? 

\- Подхалим, - вполголоса замечает оскорбленный Патрис.

\- Вон, слева, - враз оживляется Джанлуиджи, который, по всему видать, еще и ясновидящий – чем иначе объяснить тот факт, что он безошибочно различает дюжину хищных «крошек». - Самец. Смотри, какой славный.

\- Секси, - Клаудио отчаянно зевает. – Так бы и закадрил. Как зовут наше новое сокровище?

\- Фернандо, - отзывается кто-то за его спиной, и все оборачиваются. Высокий тип в костюме нарочито небрежно подпирает одну из колонн. Поочередно оглядев присутствующих, он останавливает взгляд на Клаудио, который только и может, что оторопело таращиться в ответ. Хорошо еще, рот не раззявил, как пиранья, ага. – Давно не виделись, красавчик.

\--

Нет ничего предосудительного в сексе без обязательств. Особенно, если это – хороший секс. В мире столько талантливых в данной области людей; было бы попросту нечестно пытаться удержаться от многих чудных открытий.

Все же, есть нечто чудовищно неправильное в ситуации, когда некто обещает вернуться через десять минут с провизией для позднего завтрака и сигаретами, а следующая встреча случается четыре года спустя при совершенно абсурдных обстоятельствах. То, что вместо завтрака в дверь вламываются представители закона, надолго отбивает аппетит. Как и желание курить по утрам. Пробежка по крышам в одних пляжных шортах до сих пор снится Клаудио в кошмарах. Есть еще кое-что, не для посторонних.

\- Как дела? – беззаботно улыбается Фернандо, явно не терявший времени понапрасну: его итальянский, прежде имевший шанс посоперничать с лингвистической подкованностью Сами, теперь почти безупречен. Правда, такие мелочи нисколько не препятствовало взаимопониманию в социальных ситуациях. Раньше. – Соскучился по мне? 

\- Нет.

\- Жаль, - звучит вполне искренне.

\- Извини, было некогда, - огрызается Клаудио. Ярость разрастается внутри как искра в сухом от зноя лесу. – Не каждый день приходится удирать от полиции через окно уборной.   
Фернандо поднимает брови. Он сделал, наконец, что-то приличное с волосами. Обуздал, так сказать, локоны страсти. Если на минутку забыть, что он – лжец и вор, можно повестись на раз. Вернее, на два.

\- О чем ты?

\- Да ладно.

\- У тебя, когда злишься, лицо до сих пор как у мучеников на иконах, - от знакомого интимного полушепота, словно для поверки, по меньшей мере, тайн мадридского двора, все еще пробирает до костей. Надо же.

Клаудио медленно выдыхает через нос. Светлые глаза совсем выцвели от злости.

\- Чем теперь зарабатываешь на жизнь? – прозвучало бы по-светски небрежно, не дрогни голос. - По-прежнему охмуряешь престарелых вдов миллионеров?

\- А ты по-прежнему поминаешь имя Господа всуе, когда кончаешь? – улыбкой Фернандо можно полировать алмазы. Сразу несколько вещей происходит одновременно:

\- Я этого не слышал, - Поль прижимает ладони к ушам.

\- Нахера мне эта информация? – возмущается Патрис.

\- Хм, - замечает Джанлуиджи в момент, когда кулак Клаудио с ностальгической нежностью проходится по поросшей стильной бородой щеке. И рост в данной ситуации – отнюдь не помеха.

\- Что? – подает голос Сами, когда их растаскивают по углам. – Я не понимает.

\- Я тоже, друг, - кровь растеклась по зубам, и ухмылка Фернандо выходит изрядно перекошенной. – Как там у вас говорят: не бывает неприличных вопросов, бывают неприличные ответы?  
Увязший в смирительном объятии Клаудио пытается испепелить его взглядом. Без особого, впрочем, успеха.

\--

\- Так не пойдет, - выносит вердикт Поль, очевидно, некстати возомнивший себя Иоанном-Крестителем. Перекись шипит и пенится на стесанных костяшках, по штанинам темно-синих джинсов расплываются белесые пятна. – Что у тебя с ним за терки? Вы всю квартиру перевернете. Похерите план – Джиджи скормит своим гремлинам. 

\- Какую квартиру?

\- Конспиративную, бестолочь.

\- Пламенное мерси. Поживу в отеле. 

\- Но босс сказал...

\- А я говорю!..

\- Помолчи-ка теперь, - перебивает Джанлуиджи тем самым тоном, от которого мелких курьеров безо всякой причины бьет озноб. – Поль, оставь нас, - и, дождавшись, пока дверь едва слышно щелкнет, продолжает, доверительно глядя в глаза:

\- Времени на подготовку – неделя. Дел невпроворот без мексиканских страстей. 

\- Четыре года назад, - по новой заводится Клаудио и осекается, напоровшись на не предвещающий ничего хорошего прищур.

\- Четыре года назад, - ни на ноту не повысив голос, поясняет Джанлуиджи, для пущей убедительности покачивая указательным пальцем, - его закрыли после моего просчета. И за все время он ни словом об этом не обмолвился. А ты, - палец упирается в центр груди, довольно болезненно, - случайно попал под раздачу. Все обошлось. Подбери сопли, попроси прощения и впредь...

\- Не буду я просить прощения.

\- Твои проблемы, - пожимает плечами Джанлуиджи. – Больше ни о чем не хочешь спросить?

Клаудио в точности повторяет его жест.

\- Славно. Кстати, меня не интересует «Яблоко». Можешь забрать его в любое время. Патрис собрал кое-что. Потренируйся на досуге.

\--

Они знакомятся потому, что Клаудио на задании, а Фернандо чертовски пьян. С «заданием» подсуетился Себастьян, как и с длинноногой загорелой барышней-прикрытием, которая возвышалась над толпой на своих лабутенах подобно Моле Антонеллиана, и вместо того, чтобы сделать Клаудио максимально незаметным, привлекала внимание к их тандему раскатистым грудным смехом. Что, впрочем, не помешало ей мгновенно собрать вокруг себя стайку ценителей четвертого размера и потерпевшего поражение в борьбе с этаким козырем крайне изможденного интеллекта. 

\- Все будет чики-пуки, - пообещал Себастьян, поправляя галстук-бабочку у Клаудио под подбородком. – Какой ты у нас хорошенький.

\- Еще слезу пусти, - хмыкнул тот.

\- А устрицы там будут? – зачем-то уточнила Женщина-Сиськи, как ее мысленно и не сговариваясь окрестили прочие участники операции. – Я на диете из афродизиаков.

Себастьян извиняющимся тоном забормотал что-то о миллиардах лет эволюции медуз.

Разумеется, все пошло не по плану с момента, когда отключился притаившийся в ухе передатчик. Мутный кадр в смокинге тенью следовал за хозяйкой приема, всеми силами пытавшейся убедить окружающих в собственной принадлежности к категории дам бальзаковского возраста. И пока гости козыряли на свой великосветский манер, Клаудио от скуки и невозможности приобщиться к радостям аперитива принялся разглядывать хозяйского протеже, благо тот заученно улыбался и бокалами заливал в себя шампанское. Ну высокий, ну светлоглазый – не редкость. Зубастая улыбка типичного альфонса с прической не до конца повзрослевшего херувима. Заметив заинтересованный взгляд, тот, ничуть не тушуясь, подмигнул. Клаудио закатил глаза. Выждав с полминуты, «херувим» украдкой покосился и послал в его угол воздушный поцелуй, проворно перехватывая новый бокал с подноса. Что за профессиональная этика у этих жиголо?

\- Спорим, я его оприходую за пятнадцать минут, - заявила в свободное ухо Женщина-Сиськи. И как только умудрилась сбежать из самопровозглашенного кружка по интересам?

\- Спорим, мне хватит десяти, - в тон отозвался Клаудио. Спутница цыкнула зубом, как подобает истинной леди.

\- По рукам.

\--

В кабинете царила полутьма, через распахнутые настежь окна доносился гомон и смех из сада, а картина, за которой, по словам Себстьяна, прятался сейф, никак не желала отдираться с насиженного места, словно ее гвоздями прибили. Заткнув за воротник бесполезный наушник, Клаудио как раз ощупывал раму, когда сбоку раздался щелчок и мягкий свет бра залил помещение, распугав черноту по углам.

\- Добрый вечер, - сходу заулыбался хозяйский альфонс, будто Клаудио тут коротал вечер за стрижкой газона, а не грабил почитательницу его талантов. Ну, в перспективе. В отдаленном светлом будущем.

Осознание неизбежности печальной участи осужденного наполнило его такой жалостью к себе, что смысл последующей фразы дошел с изрядным опозданием:

\- TRTL-15/6. Да или нет?

\- Что? – проницательно уточнил Клаудио.

Мутный тип, чьи душевные качества стремительно пикировали вниз по шкале грехопадения, нетерпеливо дернул ртом. Шампанским от него фонило изрядно.

\- Класс IV, made in USA. Себастьян говорить, ты мастер. Чувак, не тупи? – последнее прозвучало совсем чисто, без акцента.

\- И почему я должен тебе доверять?

\- Ты прав, тебе не доверять, - просиял мутный тип и протянул руку, - Фернандо.

\--

Две недели спустя Клаудио подъезжал к пригороду Рима на потрепанном Фиате цвета лучших времен Коза ностра. Над Капитолийским холмом всходило солнце, а карман измятой, пропахшей машинным маслом гавайской рубашки, найденной в багажнике, оттягивало «Яблоко раздора» - громадный желтый бриллиант с легендарной историей, особый шарм которой придают пара дюжин громких смертей. 

Свежеотвергнутый престарелой почитательницей Фернандо поджидал его в «Mitico Gigi».

\- Ревность, - сказал он дней за десять до этого, - она переживать сейчас, но хорошо потом. 

Компактная «Феррари Калифорния» в качестве бальзама на душевные раны с достоинством поблескивала полированным боком в розоватых лучах солнца.

\- Мне с такой тачкой из дома выехать было бы стремно.

\- Но-но, это подарок, - убедительно протянул Фернандо, - презе-е-ент за amor. Я очень, ты знаешь, - он многозначительно подвигал бровями.

В другое время, в другом месте Клаудио бы не отказался проверить, так сказать, тактильно, но все с самого начала шло настолько по маслу, что не по себе. Все пятнадцать минут, пока он колдовал у сейфа со стетоскопом, сжимая в зубах карандаш, в голове пульсировала мысль, что подвох, коварно крывшийся в затее с самого начала, вот-вот обрушит на его плечи единоличную уголовную ответственность. Однако камеры в домике охраны исправно показывали пустые коридоры; сигнализация, как и предполагалось, не сработала; любимые ротвейлеры хозяйки спали посреди двора, сраженные убойной дозой снотворного; тяжелая дверца поддалась, словно только и ждала умелой хватки; камень и опечатанная сургучом папка-манила оказались именно там, где должны; даже припрятанный в тени сквозного переулка угнанный автомобиль не таил в себе никаких сюрпризов: ключ выпал из кармана над водительским сиденьем, бензобак оказался почти полон, номерами не заинтересовался ни один дорожный патруль.

\- Как-то все… не по-настоящему, - пожаловался Клаудио. Утренний бриз пробрался под одежду – не самое приятное ощущение, зато чувство ирреальности происходящего значительно ослабело. 

\- Работать для Босс, - подмигнул Фернандо. – Всегда так.

Знакомство с Джанлуиджи оставило мешанину сумбурных впечатлений, чему в большей степени поспособствовала фраза «кстати, что ты думаешь о пираньях?» в рамках поддержания диалога о погоде.

\- Надеюсь, это не последнее наше сотрудничество, - заметил Босс в качестве прощания и стиснул ладонь Клаудио в крепком, почти отеческом рукопожатии. – Я сам чищу аквариум.

\- Ну, и что мне делать с этим бесценным знанием? – пробормотал Клаудио, выбираясь из уютного полуподвала, в котором расположился бар.

\- Куда сейчас? – спросил Фернандо, прикуривая. По улицам разливалось сочное майское утро, издалека доносился шум автомагистрали. Двое школьников пронеслись мимо, по очереди пиная жестянку от газировки.

\- Домой, в Турин.

\- Твои… повороты? – он замешкался, явно сомневаясь. Хрустящие испанские согласные изрядно сбивали с толку, - концерт здесь… конец?

Клаудио нахмурился. 

\- Гастроли? – Фернандо пожал плечами и усмехнулся, но не хищно, а почти заговорщицки, как если бы кроме тяжелого камня в кармане рубашки с чужого плеча у них были какие-то еще, куда более существенные общие воспоминания. Необходимость смотреть на собеседника сверху вниз, так раздражавшая поначалу, теперь казалась едва ли не проявлением интереса. Клаудио не удержавшись, фыркнул. – Да, мои гастроли здесь закончились.

\- Отдохнуть? Мой дом… как это говорить? Здесь. Рядом, - если Фернандо взирал на потенциальных жертв своего сексапила с аналогичной деланной невинностью, странно, как у него вообще случались все эти люди. Быть может, он потому и прицеливается к тем, кто постарше, что они элементарно не в состоянии ничего разглядеть?

\- Ладно, - сказал Клаудио и моментально пожалел о том, как отчаянно поспешно прозвучал ответ. Будто у него с этим проблемы. Нет, в самом-то деле.

Фернандо кивнул, будто иного и не ожидал.

\- Я не говорить мм… хорошо по-итальянски, - заявил он, выезжая из арки на оживленную улочку. Непринужденность жеста, с которым его правая рука задержалась на спинке пассажирского сиденья, могла бы претендовать на место в Палате мер и весов. Клаудио нацепил на нос очки, чтобы скрыть ухмылку. 

Разговаривать не понадобилось уже с порога.

\--

И вот теперь они сидят в футболках одного оттенка, почти одинаковых джинсах и очках ("Чуваки, у вас даже бороды какие-то близнецовые", - радостно завопил Поль, за что едва не отхватил по первое число), сверля друг друга неприязненными взглядами, будто четыре года глубоководной тишины – все, чем исчерпывается память о прошлом. 

Будто можно так запросто сделать какой-нибудь вид – к примеру, что понятия не имеешь, как выглядит конкретный человек без одежды. Больше того – тебе это нисколько не интересно.

Кроме того, Фернандо и не стремится возводить вокруг интригу: в воскресенье Клаудио возвращается во временное жилище, когда площадь перед собором заливает щедрое полуденное солнце, и колокольный звон плывет над тысячелетним городом, растворяясь в небесной синеве. Верный своим привычкам Фернандо и бровью не ведет, когда он вихрем проносится мимо в сторону собственной спальни; из одежды на нем – очки для чтения да самодовольная ухмылочка.

\- Постеснялся бы Библию трогать в таком виде, - с отвращением выплевывает Клаудио, не сдержавшись. Его накрывает пронзительным в своей четкости дежавю: когда-то такое уже было, но вместо раунда грызни он с притворным вздохом закатывал глаза, распускал галстук и буквально следовал небезызвестному завету хиппи. И неспособность Фернандо изложить любую мысль грамматически верной конструкцией нисколько не препятствовала последнему. А сам Клаудио, с его дерзким взглядом, пробивающейся на подбородке щетиной и криво остриженными космами, выглядел как обычный неблагонадежный подросток, коими кишмя кишит любой туристический квартал Италии. Всего на несколько лет моложе, на пару десятков тысяч евро несостоятельней, счастливее на целую жизнь.

\- «И были оба наги, Адам и жена его, и не стыдились», - парирует Фернандо с легкостью человека, неоднократно репетировавшего эту фразу прежде. – А вот ты целуешь руку епископа, а сам этими губами...

Дверь захлопывается с финальной обреченностью. Хуже всего то, что Клаудио по-прежнему не отказался бы. А потом повторил еще разок-другой. Вполне возможно, с десяток – не будем себе лгать, но, определенно, не без удовольствия.

Потому что помнить кого-то без одежды отнюдь не так паршиво как увидеть этого «кого-то» в аналогичном состоянии снова (неоднократно, если совсем начистоту), не имея возможности сделать хоть что-нибудь по данному поводу. 

Как будто память тела не отзывается болезненной дрожью и внутренности не сводит от узнавания голоса, запаха, мельчайших жестов, которые всего неделю назад, казалось бы, больше не имели значения в его безоблачной картине мира, не говоря уже об абсолютной власти над его либидо. Как будто можно не заметить, как Фернандо пожирает его взглядом, как остальные тревожно переглядываются, стараясь не попасть в эпицентр отнюдь не дружеских словесных пикировок. 

Будто расплата за самый лучший трехнедельный порно-марафон в жизни Клаудио – патологическая потребность близости с конкретным индивидуумом, который, скорее всего, давно думать о нем забыл, еще и не побрезговал увести из-под носа честно украденный бриллиант в 100,01 карат. Вот уж, действительно, «Яблоко раздора». 

-

\- Чего он ко мне приебался? – с едва слышным стоном уточняет Клаудио. Поль, как шарпей, собирает перпендикулярными морщинами лоб.

\- Чуваки, вы определитесь...

\- Поль, телефон, - меланхолично зовет Патрис, - опять Личная Жизнь интересуется. - Не говоря ни слова, тот перехватывает тихо гудящую трубку и уходит в смежное помещение, неуловимо изменившись в лице. К сожалению, познания Клаудио во французском ограничиваются единственной цитатой из бессмертного хита «Мулен Руж», а ничего такого Поль явно не станет произносить в комнате, полной готовых позубоскалить даже в состоянии глубочайшей алкогольной комы коллег.

\- Хоть кому-то повезло, - невесело подытоживает Фернандо. Ответом служит дипломатичное молчание. При попытке Клаудио открыть рот, Сами делает страшные глаза и проводит ногтем по шее.

\- Итак, наши координаты, - прерывает тягостное молчание Джанлуиджи, чья иммунная система невосприимчива к бытовым трагедиям. – Виа Антонио Бертолони, 41, угол Виа Руджеро Боскович. Гугл любезно предоставил нам свежайшие фото трехлетней давности. После того, как одна близкая знакомая Фернандо, - тот кривится, словно от зубной боли, - отправилась к прародителям, коллекция редких рукописей вместе с парочкой увесистых камней была передана дому...

\- Кристи’с, - вставляет Патрис. 

\- Да, мой дотошный друг. Аукцион назначен на 21 апреля, что, по странному стечению обстоятельств...

\- День основания Рима, - уныло заканчивает вернувшийся Поль. – На улицах будет огрызку некуда упасть.

\- Спасибо, Поль. Итак, план понятен, вопросов нет. Нет? – внимательный взгляд несколько мгновений словно препарирует Клаудио, затем медленно перемещается к Фернандо. – Славно. Вот, как мы поступим...

\--

\- Да что у тебя за проблема? – Поль возмущенно прихлебывает свой мохито. Недостаточно мужественно, бесспорно. "Зато у меня секс когда я захочу, а не как звезды станут". Аргумент, конечно... Самодовольный пижон. – Чува-ак, утомил. Его закрыли на три года...

\- Четыре.

\- Тем более. А ты пробежался по крыше в трусах – большое дело!

\- Часто рвешь когти от карабинеров?! 

\- Приглуши звук, - сквозь зубы цедит Поль.

\- Или в подвалах ночуешь по средам? – продолжает Клаудио гораздо тише. Вопреки накопившемуся раздражению Поль хочет сострить, почему именно по средам, вместо этого молчит, сжимая зубы с такой силой, что в воздухе почти витает запах паленой кости. – Тебя там не было, что ты вообще знаешь? «Яблоко» взял я, а он...

\- Почему ты уверен, что это он?

\- За что его тогда?..

\- На четыре года? За камень? Брось.

\- Значит, вернул, и согласился сдать меня!

\- Босс говорит, никто ничего не возвращал...

\- Ага, новый в сейфе сам вырос. Магия, блять.

\- ...и не сдавал никого тоже.

Всякое большое предательство когда-то началось с маленькой лжи. Это то, что Клаудио пытается выразить посредством жестов и случайного набора слов. Не иначе, концентрация «белого русского» уверенно подбирается к критической отметке. Или это «черный русский»? Телефон вибрирует под левым локтем. «Личная Жизнь» значится поперек экрана. Поль не сразу справляется с невероятно сложной системой стандартной разблокировки айфона, и улыбка, в которой расплывается его секунду назад сердитое лицо, обещает и рассветы в Палермо, и звездопады над Монголией, и рождение Сверхновой – в произвольном порядке. Под мягкое грассирование французского так и тянет подремать, уткнувшись в сложенные на краю барной стойки руки.

\--

О том, что наступило утро, Клаудио узнает отнюдь не из трелей певчих птиц – французская речь на повышенных тонах, которую он, благодаря перипетиям сна, принимает за арабский рэп, ввинчивается в череп на манер раскаленного шурупа.

\- Будьте вы прокляты, варвары, - хрипло стонет он в кошмарно неудобный диванный валик, обитый кожей и войлоком, который всю ночь казался ортопедическим орудием пыток. – Пить, добрый человек, - зовет он с любопытством вслушивающегося в басурманскую беседу Сами. Тот, в свою очередь, старательно изображает элемент декора. В следующий миг на журнальный столик со стуком опускается стакан, наполненный восхитительной пузырящейся янтарной жидкостью.

\- Мои предки говорили: пить и глотать - так мир покончит с собой, - произносит голос, которого Клаудио предпочел бы не узнавать даже в густой толпе. Особенно там. – А твои предки говорили что-то вроде: удовольствие соединяет тела, а страдание – души.

\- Что полностью отражает типичные сексуальные девиации ваших языческих племен, - ехидно подмечает отвратительно бодрый Поль, воспользовавшись паузой в монологе Патриса. - А вот мои предки говорили, что у каждой попойки есть будущее в виде похмелья.

\- А еще они говорили, что такова жизнь, - сердито бурчит Патрис.

\- Ты чего разорался? – из вежливости интересуется Клаудио, в три глотка опустошив стакан и придерживая гудящую голову. – Ты туда алкоголь добавил? – с опозданием реагирует он в спину Фернандо.

\- Я воспользовался бутылкой с надписью «вода». Одно из двух: либо ты – внезапно Иисус, и свершилось чудо; либо один из нас лжет. Хотя нам обоим не привыкать, верно?

\- Он есть большой брат, - подает голос Сами и на всякий случай пятится в угол гостиной, подальше от эпицентра боевых действий. 

\- Кто сломал Сами? – горестно вопрошает Поль и едва успевает увернуться от увесистого ботинка с заклепками.

\- Матерь Божья, Содом и Гоморра, - нарочито вздыхает Клаудио, закатив глаза, и случайно ловит взгляд Фернандо, который рассеянно улыбается, глядя на то, как четыре половозрелых дееспособных мужских особи превращают мансарду в зверинец. Буквально через секунду он осознает собственную оплошность, но уже слишком поздно. Клаудио сглатывает, неохотно отворачиваясь, сбрасывая моментальное оцепенение. Они готовы ненавидеть друг друга – в том будущем, которое наступит через сорок восемь часов, когда станет ясно, чего стоили бессонные ночи и тщательные расчеты. Но сейчас, в коротком апрельском безвременьи между пресловутым 21 числом и Пасхальным понедельником, случившимся в каком-то доисторическом марте – так давно, что все кажется сном, еще остается шанс раз и навсегда расставить точки над ё – и каждый осознает, что другой понимает это тоже. Пусть даже правда имеет шанс оказаться куда непригляднее подозрений.

\--

Еще через час Поль качается на стуле, водрузив ноги в носках расцветки национального триколора на обеденный стол.

\- Житель Бонна, - нараспев читает он с планшета с дурацкими интонациями местной эпатажной теледивы, - Эвра, ты бывал в Бонне? Нет? Вот и молчи... хм... заметив приближающихся охранников, запаниковал и попытался бежать из музея, но, резко завернув за угол, наткнулся на метровый меч статуи. Экспонат назывался «Оружие правосудия». О чем говорит нам сия поучительная история? В случае приступа паники звоним 113.

Клаудио тянет обесцвеченный до желтизны фрагмент чужого ирокеза.

\- Хватит третировать гостей столицы.

\- Тем более, что сам-то, - напоминает Патрис с набитым ртом, ни на миг не отрываясь от монитора, что само по себе тянет на суперспособность. – Пришел имейл из кружка мягкой игрушки, собираемся.

Когда Босс сказал, что зверюга выйдет огромной, Клаудио и предположить не мог, что она окажется такой...

\- Хрена себе, конина адская, - вполголоса бормочет Поль. Патрис с потерянным видом обозревает масштаб трагедии, даже Фернандо озадаченно хмурит брови.

\- Это что же, - выдает он, - оно, как бы, это самое...

Судя по лицу Джанлуиджи, вопреки всем календарям Судный день наступил уже сегодня. Он оживляет планшет, несколько секунд выуживает из недр нужное изображение.

\- Ты, - говорит он тоном апостола Петра, - смотри сюда. Видишь проблему?

\- Н-нет, - зачем-то храбрится помощник декоратора, потея всеми кожными порами. Клаудио ему не завидует, нисколько.

\- То есть, это, - Джанлуиджи беспощадно тычет перстом в экран, затем переводит взгляд на гигантскую, безудержно стремящуюся ввысь фигуру в центре зала, - и вот это, по-твоему, близнецы?

\- Какой красивый... э-э лошадь, - услужливо подсказывает Сами. Вдалеке отчетливо раздается раскат грома. – Но мы... нас искать волк, нет?

\- Волчицу, - поправляет Джанлуиджи, не изменившись в лице. У несчастного помощника декоратора дергается глаз. – Самоотверженно вскормившую молоком Рема и Ромула, слыхал о таких?

\- Синьор, я коренной римлянин! – оскорблено заявляет мальчишка, складывая пальцы обеих рук щепоткой. - Мои предки в тринадцатом колене...

\- Тогда объясни, - совсем тихо уточняет Джанлуиджи, нависая над ним на манер Зевса-громовержца, - какого хуя здесь Троянский конь? Давно ли ваша контора носит имя «Дары данайцев»? - словно в подтверждение искренности праведного гнева за окном сверкает молния. Стоящий позади всех Фернандо, незаметно подобравшийся совсем близко, дергается всем телом. 

Смерив его исполненным негодования взглядом, Клаудио отступает на шаг. Маленький такой шажок.

\- А я говорил, - вполголоса бубнит Патрис.

\- Еще слово, и случится непоправимое, - почти рычит Джанлуиджи. Таким Клаудио его никогда не видел. Повисает пауза, тяжелая как готовые пролиться дождем свинцово-сиреневые тучи. – Вот как мы сейчас поступим...

\--

Десять часов спустя они выкатываются из мини-вэна, под бодрый аккомпанемент рингтона Джанлуиджи.

\- Die Meister! - затягивает хор, когда Клаудио, поскользнувшись на мокрой ступеньке, валится прямо в объятия задумавшегося о вечном Фернандо.

\- Die Besten! – подпевает отчего-то развеселившийся Сами.

\- Les Grandes Équipes! – вразнобой вступают Патрис и Поль. Клаудио и рад бы заржать, глядя на то, как вытягивается лицо Джанлуиджи, но Фернандо с силой сжимает его ребра.

\- Идиоты какие, прости Господи, - сквозь зубы цедит Джанлуиджи, почти беззлобно. Припев заходит на повтор, когда он зажимает большим пальцем динамик, приглушая звук. Неспешно прогуливающаяся по противоположной стороне улицы пожилая чета посматривает на их полоумный шабаш с явным осуждением. – На сегодня все, отдохните как следует. Ночевать можете где угодно, - продолжает он, глядя почему-то на застывших в странном па Клаудио и Фернандо, - но завтра в десять вечера чтобы были бодры как старушка Монсеррат.

\- Как кто? – переспрашивает Сами.

\- Почему как она? – недоумевает Поль.

\- Укрывательство от налогов, - вздыхает Патрис, - даже миллионеры в летах делают это.

Фернандо, наконец, отпускает его, и Клаудио едва не валится на землю от неожиданности.

\--

Будь Себастьян на свободе, они бы завеялись в клуб, потусили до полуночи, провели ночь в разных концах города, чтобы наутро встретиться и перетереть в каком-нибудь уютном кафе с отличным кофе и симпатичным персоналом любого пола. Однако правосудие распорядилось иначе, вот почему Клаудио козыряет воспоминаниями в гордом одиночестве, уныло заливаясь «Гарибальди» в углу зала. 

Заглянувший ненадолго Патрис потыкал в «Маргариту» декоративным зонтиком, после чего закусил нездорово-синей засахаренной вишенкой и повторил заказ.

\- У каждого в жизни должен быть свой Фернандо, - изрек он, выслушав и расправившись с тремя вишенками, так и не притронувшись к алкоголю. – Иначе жить было бы слишком круто. Скажите, - обращается он к повидавшему всякого бармену, - у вас есть еще вот эти синие штуки?

\- Тебе грустно? – уточнил Поль, когда они только познакомились. Отмытый после трехдневных злоключений, напичканный пиццей с грибами, замотанный в два полотенца Фернандо, нахохлившись, восседал на барном стуле. – Попроси во-он того мсье с интеллигентным лицом, он с удовольствием споет утешительную песнь своего племени, - глядя на угрюмого, помятого после сна Патриса с отпечатком клавиш поперек щеки, едва ли можно было предположить, что этот человек свободно владеет пятью европейскими языками, одной левой взламывает правительственные архивы и до беспамятства любит свою жену.

\- Привет, красавчик, - говорит кто-то в самое ухо с характерным южным акцентом, и от противоречивости эмоций на секунду перемыкает систему. Разумеется, это кто-то совсем другой. Кто-то рослый, смуглый, с темными глазами и настолько ослепительной улыбкой, что полоска зубов светится под неоновыми лучами. – Я вижу, ты заскучал?

\- Ну да, - говорит не Клаудио, а тоже кто-то совсем чужой и незнакомый. Голос звучит тускло и невыразительно, как в старом плохом кино. – Пойдем.

\- ...потом стало совсем никак, и я ушел, - заканчивает он рассказ, помешивая давно остывший капучино с таким усердием, что на стук ложечки о края чашки оборачивается даже парочка у дальнего окна.

\- Отстой, - выносит вердикт Поль, чье время в кофейне оказалось не в пример продуктивнее: третий и последний истекающий сиропом с лесными ягодами блинчик оказывается проглочен во мгновение ока. – Ну, то есть, еда здесь отличная, рекомендую, - осекается он. – А так оно, конечно... спать пока ни с кем не сможешь. Опять.

\- Да бесит, - морщится Клаудио, лишь теперь вспомнив о капучино. Маленькая девочка с зеброй подмышкой приветливо машет ему из-за соседнего столика. – Столько людей вокруг, только успевай уворачиваться. И всех ведь все равно не перепробуешь. На чувство ритма, - поспешно добавляет он, перехватив негодующий взгляд матери юной кокетки с зеброй.

\- Ну да, - подхватывает Поль, - все эти руки, ноги, красивые глаза, широкие спины...

\- А сам что? Предавался порочной страсти пока не пропел петух?

\- Почти, - хмыкает тот и подзывает официантку. – Патрис свалил домой, а я всю ночь еб... возился сам знаешь, с чем. Омлет и круассан с малиной, пожалуйста. Только чтобы побольше. И макиато моему кислому другу.

Официантка, подмигнув, удаляется. Клаудио провожает ее взглядом.

\- Лучше бы меня тоже женщины цепляли, - бурчит он. – Может, пора жениться, как думаешь?

Поль заходится неблагочестивым хохотом, да так, что давится монстровидным миндальным печеньем.

\- Этот твой смех звучит совершенно омерзительно.

\- Вот поэтому ты никогда не женишься, - проникновенно шепчет тот, утирая невольно навернувшиеся слезы.

\- А твоя, ну... Личная Жизнь, - Клаудио собирается с мыслями, пока Поль жует. – Как ты понял, что это – то?

\- Если честно, я до сих пор поверить не могу, - отвечает Поль после паузы, и с почти осязаемой неловкостью проводит ладонью вниз от затылка.

Около полудня они заходят в церковь. Двери распахнуты по случаю небывало жаркой погоды, внутри гуляют сквозняки, время от времени разрыхляя ровное пламя свечей. Небольшая группка солистов распевается на хорах, но дальний свод нефа тонет во тьме. Поль неумело крестится, не пытаясь скрыть собственную неуместность, и Клаудио кивает на ближайшую скамью, направляясь к деревянному распятию. Минувшие две недели он чувствует себя так, словно тоже одеревенел изнутри, словно заржавел и боится того, на что может оказаться способным – снова. Заскорузлая железа, отвечающая за эмоциональные реакции – ученые обвиняют надпочечник, лирики – некую мышцу в левой части грудной клетки, - неохотно, но уверенно отравляет его кровеносную систему, и с точки зрения медицины это считается полным, в текстовом мире это называется целым, но, по большому счету, все как у нормальных людей. Они добудут чертов бриллиант, разделят куш, разъедутся по Европе. Есть вероятность, что и не встретятся никогда больше.

Четыре года назад пафосная напористость Фернандо казалась органично-притягательной. Дерзость, задор, свойственная юности смелость в откровенности выражения намерений превосходили статус его тачки, и отсутствие данной категории в описании его самого. Из всех подвластных обаянию людей он выбрал ничего собой не представлявшего Клаудио с его наглым лицом, хамоватым слогом, парой успешных ограблений и мелким хулиганством школьных времен в личном деле. Теперь-то ясно, что причина крылась не в богатом внутреннем мире, вот, собственно, почему ни языковой барьер, ни жизненные обстоятельства не стали помехой к достижению поставленной цели. С какой же стати он теперь ведет себя, словно все можно переиграть. Есть вещи, которые не прощают. 

С балкона доносится хоровое пение, в котором отнюдь не с первых нот угадывается «Miserere mei, Deus». Кто-то погасил все свечи у алтаря. Поль дремлет, вытянувшись вдоль скамьи.  
По воскресеньям Фернандо просыпался поздно, и обозревал царивший в спальне хаос с видом полководца, собравшегося единолично подкарауливать будущее, дабы не упустить ни единой возможности. Он предпочитал есть завтрак руками, обжигаясь и роняя крошки на пол, а потом облизывал пальцы – поочередно, тщательно, со вкусом. И украдкой вытирал руки о чужие джинсы под столом.

Женщина-Сиськи позвонила однажды, когда Клаудио неторопливо возвращался после мессы, сославшись на невозвращенный долг по итогам пари, и его на миг отрезвила мысль, что он совершенно не знает человека, с которым третью неделю кряду делит постель. В зеркальной витрине отражался не кто иной, как он сам – с синяками под глазами, цветущим всеми оттенками пурпура здоровенным засосом на шее и ухмылкой, от которой шарахались впечатлительные прохожие. В тот момент казалось невероятным, что можно не хотеть всего этого; что можно не знать Фернандо, и быть счастливым в жизни. Долг, кстати, так и не вернула.

Есть такая категория людей, которым всегда нужно больше, чем есть. Ради этого они готовы жертвовать всеми остальными. Это не хорошо и не плохо – просто так случается.

Поль пробуждается неохотно, широко зевает, потягивается. Клаудио понятия не имеет, как выглядит Личная Жизнь. Любая информация об этом автоматически попадает под гриф «Совершенно секретно». Кроме случайно выпытанного откровения о необъяснимой любви к Candy Crush Saga. Почему-то представляется крошечная блондинка на высоченных каблуках, хотя, черт знает, может ей вообще пятьдесят и три кошки в придачу. 

\--

\- Когда все закончится, - голос Фернандо сквозь плотную ткань маски с прорезями для глаз звучит глуше, - может, начнешь со мной разговаривать? 

\- А ты тем временем опять приберешь к рукам мой бриллиант? 

\- Что?

\- Итак, еще раз, - взывает к порядку Джанлуиджи. Воздух в кухне наэлектризован до отказа. Поль щелкает переключателем звука на телефоне до тех пор, пока у Патриса не заканчивается терпение. 

\- Перестань, - рявкает он, и все вздрагивают от неожиданности, - вы тоже прекратите препираться, - добавляет он, запрокинув голову.   
Клаудио прикусывает язык. 

\- Да мы вообще тут... - начинает было Фернандо, и умолкает под прицелом чужих взглядов. – Если все пройдет по плану, - говорит он много позже, когда они рассаживаются по машинам, - напомни Джиджи. У него есть для тебя кое-что.

\- А если что-то пойдет не так? - возражает Клаудио, просто чтобы заполнить тягостную, пропитанную напряжением и тревогой тишину.

\- Тогда ждать придется очень долго, - с нежной улыбкой отзывается Фернандо, и Патрис закатывает глаза так картинно, будто они – герои ситкома, и вот-вот раздастся закадровый смех и аплодисменты.

\--

Фонари вдоль улочки загораются, когда детекторы улавливают движение. Все огни в округе давно погашены, вдалеке слышится лай, вентиляционная шахта выдыхает затихающий шум последнего поезда метро, и все смолкает. Когда из-за угла старинного, украшенного барельефами особняка через дорогу по диагонали показывается стрела крана, даже удивительно, что движение такой громады происходит практически бесшумно в гулкой весенней ночи. Гигантский крюк с ворохом стальных тросов слегка покачивается под порывами ветра. Из гарнитуры доносится приглушенное, но внятное бормотание по-немецки.

\- Все в порядке? – зовет Поль, оттянув маску вверх до переносицы.

\- Йаволь, - с готовностью отзывается Сами. Между тем, крюк медленно продвигается вперед по стреле, пока не зависает прямиком над ними. – Он готов.

\- Босс?

\- С Богом, - вздыхает Джанлуиджи. Клаудио готов побиться об заклад, что в этот самый миг он осеняет себя крестным знамением. Быть может, и команду такую мультирелигиозную собрал, чтобы заручиться максимальной трансцендентной поддержкой – с Босса станется.

Страховочные тросы раскручиваются с тихим жужжанием, когда вооруженные отбойными молотками Фернандо и Поль прыгают вниз, и, с поразительной сноровкой перебирая ногами по вертикальной плоскости, спускаются до нужной отметки. Стук разносится, кажется, по всему кварталу, но в окнах по-прежнему темно – деловой район безразличен к ночному шуму. Слева слышится металлический скрежет, и все смолкает. Кажется, что из темноты на Клаудио надвигается пара глаз.

\- А1 готов, - бросает Поль, параллельно сматывая трос.

\- А2 готов, - рапортует наушник голосом Фернандо.

\- Чего так долго? – Клаудио зябко поеживается – в здании всего пять этажей, но полуночный бриз на такой высоте пробирает основательно.

\- Раньше ты не жаловался.

Воцаряется тишина, затем Патрис бессовестно хмыкает.

\- Воистину, многие знания – многие печали.

Тут уж, не сдержавшись, фыркает Поль. 

\- Хватит, - призывает к порядку Джанлуиджи.

Сами кажется, что скрип зубов Клаудио доносится до кабины без наушника, но от дальнейших пререканий тот, как ни странно, воздерживается.

Джанлуиджи сказал – ну, он, в целом, много чего говорил за эти две недели, но основной лейтмотив все уловили четко: пираньи на диете. Замять дело такого размаха не вышло бы и при непосредственной поддержке черной юриспруденции, пусть даже проверенный, предусмотрительно перебравшийся в Штаты адвокат заслуживал доверия. Еще и в День основания Рима. Но именно это последнее обстоятельство могло послужить неплохим прикрытием.

\- Когда все закончится, - сказал Поль, прикрыв глаза тыльной стороной ладони, пока они бездельничали, развалившись поперек сдвинутых вместе пляжных лежаков, а послеполуденное солнце заливало террасу медовым, почти летним теплом, - свалю в Мадрид.

\- К Личной Жизни? – уточнил Клаудио. – Я думал, вы в Париже познакомились?

\- Познакомились, - последовал неохотный ответ. – Но, работа, бизнес...

\- Она тоже по этому делу?

\- Да так...

\- Жениться, небось, надумал.

\- Тебя не касается, - отрезал Поль, отчего-то рассердившись. 

Сейчас он гибкой тенью скользит вдоль стены, орудует альпенштоком как заправский скалолаз, хотя это вполне вероятно – суть как раз в том, чтобы не знать ничего лишнего друг о друге. Ничего компрометирующего.

\- Готово, - голоса звучат почти в унисон.

\- Спускайся, Клаудио, - подгоняет Патрис. – Тут какой-то мотоцикл из службы доставки. Не нравится он мне. Говорил же, у меня...

\- Плохое предчувствие, - договаривают все, и Сами тоже.

\- Это я заказал пиццу, - неуверенно произносит Фернандо. Зловещая тишина звенит в ушах, даже статические помехи притихли. – Что? Ну что?!

\--

Солнце встает над автомагистралью, редкие машины сменяются уверенным потоком желающих удачно припарковаться до начала празднеств. К десяти утра у западного кордона выстраивается километровый хвост. Виной тому – высоченная, крытая гигантской, явно некогда бывшей парашютом парусиной, платформа. 

\- Доброе утро, офицер, - широко улыбается водитель, подавая собственные права и заверенное тремя печатями разрешение, - с праздником! 

На заднем сидении гортанно переговариваются два крупногабаритных азиата с собранными в пучок блестящими волосами. 

Не обнаруживший ничего подозрительного под парусиной напарник машет рукой, мол, все в порядке.

\- Хорошего дня, синьоры, - отдает честь офицер, не подозревая, что только что, сам того не желая, стал причастным к грандиозному международному скандалу. 

Сигнализация, как и GPS-идентификатор, срабатывают в момент, когда тяжелая стальная дверь неохотно распахивается, но звук, приглушенный плотным изоляционным слоем, тонет в праздничной суматохе. Процессия двигается медленно и степенно, за оградой, насколько хватает глаз, колышется радостно галдящее море людей.

\- Твой выход, - подталкивает Поль.

\- Удачи, - зачем-то желает Фернандо.

Патрис сосредоточенно вглядывается в монитор.

\- У вас одиннадцать минут. Уходите сразу, как я скажу.

Подтянувшись на руках, Клаудио заползает в квадратный проем над головой, Джанлуиджи следует за ним. Видеокамеры как по команде смотрят в потолок, подсветка стеклянных витрин мерцает в темноте. Сейфа возвышается над ним на целую голову, но замок не таит в себе никаких особых сложностей. 

\- Ну что? – доносится из наушника не к месту жизнерадостный голос Поля.

Повинуясь личному суеверию, Клаудио молчит до тех пор, пока не проворачивается последний рычаг. 

\- Готово, - произносит он. «Яблоко раздора» сверкает в голубоватых неоновых бликах. Чьи-то жизни, деньги, слава, слезы и страхи – все в нем. На миг ему совсем не хочется быть причастным к длинному списку этих людей.

\- Две минуты, - предупреждает Патрис. – Мы почти у перекрестка. Сами, готовься.

Джанлуиджи экономными движениями сворачивает полотна в приготовленные тубусы. Поль и Фернандо перехватывают их внизу.

\- Пора, - объявляет Патрис, точно подгадав, когда в сейфе останутся лишь обитые бархатом подставки.

Они отодвигают брезент, смещают нижний люк в деревянной конструкции: прямо под ним зияет круглая дыра канализации. Яркий луч света на мгновение ослепляет, а затем Сами отключает фонарь на своей каске.

\- Schneller! – командует он.

\--

\- Я доверил вам наших японских гостей, а вы бросили их на растерзание полиции, - меряет шагами зал прибывший из Штатов черный адвокат Босса.

\- За те деньги, которые мы им заплатили, могли бы и хокку сочинить. Про каждого, - отмахивается Патрис.

\- Они – сумоисты, а не гейши, - нетерпеливо постукивает карандашом по столешнице юрист. - На кой вы с ними вообще связались?

\- Нужны были два пухлых карапуза под волчицу. Я был занят, а Поль цветом не вышел ("Предатель", - сквозь зубы цедит последний). А эти удачно в формат вписались. Плюс пока переводчика найдут, пока поймут, что ни не у дел.

\- Поздравляю, - негромко произносит Фернандо, бесшумно подкравшись, – отличная работа, красавчик.

Клаудио косится на него с подозрением. Он думал об этом разговоре все четыре с половиной часа, пока они плутали по канализации, следуя картам Патриса, опасаясь погони, и адреналин бурлил в крови крепче алкоголя. И вот теперь...

\- Спасибо.

\- Можно хоть посмотреть? – насмешливо спрашивает Фернандо, и тут же поднимает руки в примирительном жесте, наткнувшись на ледяную ярость в ответном взгляде.

\- Совсем понятий никаких? – полузадушено шипит Клаудио, злость клокочет внутри, подступает к горлу. – Тогда не насмотрелся?

\- Что ты щемишь меня постоянно? – неожиданно взрывается Фернандо. Очевидно, и его основательно достала поистине неприличная конструкция, в которую с некоторых пор сложились звезды. – Да, я виноват, что не смог предупредить тебя – когда сидишь в участке с разбитым лицом и руками в браслетах за спиной, не очень удобно набирать номер. Я не хотел, чтобы тебя нашли.

\- Но нашли же! Чудесным, твою мать, образом! - вопит Клаудио, и тут же внутренне содрогается от избытка патетики. В конце концов, все давно в прошлом, отчего он никак не повзрослеет? 

\- Я тебя не сдавал!

\- Так кто же это сделал? Иуда Искариот?

\- Пошевели мозгами, машина была внизу! По ней меня вычислили! Соседка сказала следователю, что видела как я зашел в магазин! Меня взяли прямо у кассы!

\- А «Яблоко» ты с собой за компанию прихватил?!

\- О чем ты? – изумление на лице Фернандо до того искреннее, что поверил бы, пожалуй, сам Фома.

\- Да пошел ты.

\- Парни, - тоном умудренного годами старшего товарища начинает было Патрис, - может...

\- Заткнись! – следует отповедь хором.

\- Пойдем, - тихо зовет Поль, и тянет его под локоть.

\- Я правда не при делах, - гораздо тише продолжает Фернандо, когда дверь бесшумно закрывается. – Да, я не всегда был честен, не раз брал чужое. Но я бы никогда...  
\- А тачку у своей пассии ты тоже взял с разрешения?

\- Она мне ее подарила! – в его голосе звучит неподдельное отчаяние.

\- А потом передумала?

\- Ну, наверное, - Фернандо пожимает плечами, растерянно улыбаясь – знакомый, непосредственный жест.

"Это развод", - с какой-то взрослой горечью твердит Клаудио, чтобы тоже случайно не передумать, - "на этот раз мне хватит ума не повестись".

\- Я… мне жаль. Что все так вышло, - прочистив горло, продолжает Фернандо, не отводя взгляда. – После того, как меня... после депортации я ни с кем не связывался, даже с Боссом – боялся, что они могут выйти на тебя раньше. 

\- Как благородно.

\- Да и куда бы я отправлял письма? – продолжает Фернандо, проигнорировав подъеб. – В Турин, до востребования? Я не был уверен, что знаю твое настоящее имя. 

"Ауч", - думает Клаудио. – "Засчитано".

\- Джиджи сам нашел меня, прислал адвоката, велел ни о чем не беспокоиться. Обещал присмотреть за тобой. И за «Яблоком».

\- Значит, оно было у него? И как же оно сегодня оказалось в сейфе? – Клаудио кивает на искрящийся под искусственным светом бриллиант.

\- Слушай, я не знаю, ясно? Ты меня ненавидишь, я это понял, - Клаудио открывает рот, но Фернандо не дает и слова сказать, - я подставил тебя, хотя совсем этого не хотел – согласен, спорный момент, - шершавый акцент снова прорезается в его почти идеальном итальянском, от волнения или от злости, - видишь, я признаю. Ну, чего ты хочешь? Прости меня. Если дело в деньгах, я верну, только скажи, сколь... 

\- Пиздуй к чертям, - Клаудио трет лоб усталым, взрослым жестом. Возможно, подобно мифологическому прообразу, в этом и состоит проклятие «Яблока» - оно никому не приносит счастья.

\- Ладно, - отзывается Фернандо, помолчав.

\- Забирай - может хоть тебе с ним повезет, - Клаудио не глядя бросает камень ему в руки.

\- Что за...

\- Нет уж, блядь, пожалуйста!

\- Не ори на меня!

\- Не командуй! – орет в ответ Фернандо, с силой отшвыривая камень. Слышится звон, и становится тихо.

Клаудио не сразу понимает, что странный звук, который он слышит – это смех. Он задирает подбородок так высоко, что слегка неудобно, но раз уж генетика не наградила его гренадерским ростом, с которого удобно было бы смерить уничижительным взглядом, сие ничтожное обстоятельство не встанет на пути истинного Презрения.   
Фернандо сгибается пополам, опускается на пол, подбирает что-то.

\- Смотри, - говорит он, задыхаясь. На ладони лежат сверкающие осколки легендарного бриллианта.

\- Какого?.. – благовоспитанно выдает Клаудио.

\--

\- Я же сказал, что сам чищу аквариум, - безмятежно улыбается Джанлуиджи, покачиваясь по сторонам в своем начальственном кресле. – И что свое «Яблоко» ты можешь забрать, когда заблагорассудится.

\- Ты не мог бы впредь выражаться чуточку яснее? – выдвигает челюсть вперед Клаудио. Фернандо незаметно тянет его назад, зацепив пальцем ремень. 

\- Я полагал, ты сообразительней остальных, - округляет глаза Джанлуиджи. – Извини, больше не буду.

«Скажи, умоляю, ответь мне, любишь ли ты меня как прежде или я стал для тебя обузой?» - раздается мелодичный голос человека, имя которого известно любому уважающему себя итальянцу. Надпись «Личная Жизнь» мигает на темном экране, пока забытый Полем телефон, вибрируя, вращается по кругу. 

\- Кошмар какой, - восхищается Джанлуиджи, - я аж прослезился.

Очевидно, от изумления у Клаудио в голове что-то повредилось, поскольку он восседает с самым идиотским выражением лица, пока остальные покатываются со смеху. 

\- Французы-ы-ы, - почти подвывает Фернандо.

\- Спокойной ночи, - подает голос Сами, утирая глаза подолом футболки. – Спасибо. Пожалуйста, - очевидно, тяжкий вирус слабоумия поразил и его.

\- Да в самом деле, - тщетно взывает к благоразумию Патрис, не принявший участия в массовой сессии глумотерапии, - дай я... Алло? - он переходит на французский в попытке объяснить, что Поль отлучился, когда его лицо вытягивается.

\- Ну вот, и этого сломали, - с сожалением цокает языком Джанлуиджи.

\- Да, - хрипло продолжает Патрис, почему-то по-испански, - привет, Рафаэль.

\--

\- Куда теперь? – спрашивает Фернандо, запихнув руки в карманы с независимым видом, и в этой истории так много дежавю, что Клаудио начинает полушутя подозревать вмешательство Матрицы и прочих высших сил.

\- Домой, в Турин, - отзывается он, поскольку при плохом раскладе следует играть по правилам. Теоретически. – Больше не куришь?

\- Бросил после того, как попытался сбежать, и не вышло... ну, тогда.

\- И я, - воцарившееся молчание могло бы стать многозначительным, не будь оба до полусмерти уставшими. Издалека доносится музыка, мимо гурьбой проносятся школьники на ховербордах.

\- Ну вот и все, – уточняет Фернандо без намека на вопрос. 

Клаудио кивает, не особо доверяя собственному голосу, и разворачивается всем телом в противоположную сторону, но, разумеется, не дабы не пялиться на чужую спину, как дурак, а просто потому, что здравый смысл подсказывает. Делает шаг, другой, идет так медленно, что дал бы фору новорожденным черепахам. В подсвеченных изнутри витринах уже не разобрать отражений, люди снуют вокруг, гомон их голосов сливается в неразборчивый шум. Вот почему он не сразу осознает, что обращаются именно к нему.

\- Синьор, - настойчиво повторяет женский голос, - это вас.

«Феррари Калифорния» все так же обворожительна в вечерних огнях. 

\- Я тут подумал, - говорит Фернандо, и ему точно нет дела до любопытных посторонних, и ковыряющего в носу маленького мальчика в полосатой футболке клуба Ювентус, которого настойчиво тянут прочь за руки родители, - раз твои гастроли здесь закончились, может, поужинаем как-нибудь? Например, сейчас?

\- Я не очень хорошо говорю по-испански, - заявляет Клаудио, сложив руки на груди. Мгновение назад торопившиеся прохожие на тротуаре между ними замедляют шаг, - но у тебя есть разговорник, верно?


End file.
